Rest In The Grass and Listen
by Gina Jade
Summary: 100 drabbles of pure Zutara in random order.
1. Waiting

She haunts me even on the brightest of days.

I see her at the pond, staring at me behind the cherry blossom trees while my children play and roll around in the grass. She sleeps in the chair at the corner of my room while both of us wish that she were the one laying in my arms. I can never touch her, kiss her. We are stuck in this tortuous state, waiting for my light to go out.

Sometimes she cries. Her eyes are all I see at certain moments. When will this horrible chapter end?

"What do you want me to do? Take my own life? You know I can't do that but believe me, I want to!"

I whisper fiercely as we sit on the floor. Mai is with the children but they can be back at any moment. My back is against the bed as she sits in front of me, tugging at her blue war tunic. Her brown hair falls over her shoulders and I move to brush it away but I stop myself before I touch her.

Well, _not_ touch her.

Her shoulders start to shake anyway. What upsets her most is that I cannot feel her skin. Be with her in any way but this.

"Zuko, I can't take this anymore! This," she gestures. "Being together but not just kills me!"

Well it really wouldn't do anything like that. She's already dead.

"I know. But we have to hold on a little bit longer until Lu Ten comes of age. Katara? If this is really hurting you..Why don't you just...you know. Crossover. I'll meet you soon enough."

Katara's head snaps up at my words. Her eyes blaze like blue fire. "I'm not leaving without you."

And so we wait. Hoping that when I go to sleep, I take my last dying breath.

* * *

**This is the starting chapter for my 100 drabbles challenge.**

**Please bear with me. Every single one of these chapters need to be edited. I wanted to pound my head on the desk at all the grammatical errors I caught.**

**But, I have a beta now! :D Her name is Lilako on ffn and Frozen~fyre on dA. She has offered to help with all of my mess ups. Thank you!**

**So enjoy my drabbles and know all the errors will be fixed soon by both I and Lilako.**


	2. Because Of You

"I don't like this."

"Katara, you've said that eighteen million times already. Just be quiet."

"You be quiet, Sokka! I know you don't like it either!"

"Well what are we supposed to do? Aang needs a teacher. You agreed to that remember?"

"Of course! I just wish it wasn't _him_. I don't like it."

The Water Tribe teens sat around the fire as the waterbender stirred tonight's dinner and the warrior stared hungrily at the stream rising from the cooking pot. Katara shot her brother a look and returned to watching the firebender and Aang. She sneered as he rolled his eyes at his student. _Zuko_**.**

"I swear if he rolls his eyes one more time..."

Her threat went unnoticed by Sokka who started to look at the swirling meat wlith his boomerang in hand. Katara smacked him with her wooden spoon.

"Katara you're gunna burn the meat!" Sokka whined.

Arching her eyebrow with a questioning look, Katara checked the dinner and started filling everyone's bowl.

"Zuko! Come here."

With a smirk, Katara watched as the firebender froze and slowly turned to her with his dinner in his hands. "Yes, Katara?"

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to my room."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side. "Really? Is the prince too good to be sitting with peasants?"

Zuko sighed heavily and looked memorized with something within his meat. "Of course not, Katara. I just feel that it is not my place to be sitting with you guys."

"Hmmm...True." Leaning against ancient wall, Katara watched him with a steady eye. He was tense. She smirked.

"Why are you here?" Back to business.

Zuko looked up from his food and stared at her with confusion. "To teach Aang. And to help you defeat Ozai." He went back to looking at his food.

The waterbender nodded and continued with her questioning. "Is there any other reason why you're here?"

The firebenders head shot up. She watched as he swallowed hard while staring into her blue eyes. Curiosity sparked inside her as Zuko gained his composure. "No. Why would you ask?"

"I don't need Toph to know that you're lying. Does Prince Zuko have a secret?" she said.

"Um, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Katara and thank you for the food." With a rushed goodbye, he quickly walked to his bedroom.

"Not so fast! Zuko! Get back here!" Man, was he fast! She had to run to catch up to him as he chose to ignore her. He was hiding something. She knew it.

Stopping him from closing the door, Katara pushed her way in. "Why are you here? I told you if you did anything I would kill you! What are you planning?"

"What? Katara, I'm not planning anything! I swear! Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've done it before? Tell me!"

"I'm not that person anymore! Why don't you just trust me!"

She didn't answer. Gasping for breath, she launched herself at Zuko. He did not resist and ended up crashed into the wall.

"Tell me."

Blue mixed with gold as she glared and he simply stared. He held her gaze and after a moment, she realized how bright is eyes were..The way his emotions were

playing in his eyes...Regret...Adoration..

She jumped back and shook her head, disposing the unwanted thoughts. Glaring she repeated, "Why are you here?"

Zuko stared at her.

Frustrated (and a little confused), the waterbender punched him in the chest and with one last glance, opened the door and left.

With a slam, Zuko was finally alone. He sighed with relief and stared at the door where she had stormed out. Her scent still lingered and it filled his senses as he ran a hand through his midnight black hair. With a sigh, he whispered softly.

"I'm here because of you..."

* * *

**#16, Questioning.**


	3. In Memory Of

Explosions of color could be seen throughout the city of Sozin. Celebrations were sought out as the Fire Nation, along with the rest of the world, rejoiced for another year of peace. Singing and music rang through the streets. Confetti fell from rooftops. It was another year of achievement for the world.

Fire Lord Zuko sat staring from his balcony as children of nobles ran between his gardens. The masks of spirits flashed before his eyes and he chuckled when he saw the mask of the Blue Spirit and another of the recent Avatar Aang. He sighed and moved to his fireplace. She would be here soon.

It had become a tradition between the two. A meeting would be secretly planned for a time of silence for the two benders.

Taking a bowl full of water, Zuko came to his knees and set it up at the base of the fire while adding two sticks of incense. Taking a red ribbon from his wrist, he tied the incense securely to one another. The crest symbolizing the Princess of the Fire Nation shone from the light of the fire. Rising, he removed his crown from his head and walked over to set it in its place on his desk. As he walked to his bedroom to fetch the painting, a knock came from the door. "Come in," he spoke loudly as he heard the click of the door being unlocked. She was the only one who had a key.

Coming back into the main room with the painting clutched in between his fingers, Zuko found her kneeling by the incense as she tied the necklace around it as well. The jewelry rested calmly in the water.

She wore her royal robes from the dinner they both had attended moments ago and she raised her head revealing fresh tears appearing behind her blue eyes. "Are you ready?" In her delicate hands, she clutched a portrait of her own.

Zuko smiled sadly and came to her side. As he knelled, he slowly guided her hands to lay the picture behind the incense and pieces of jewelry, then, placed his beside hers. "Katara, why are you crying?" Zuko clasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

Katara wiped at her eyes and smiled up at the firebender. "It just catches up to me sometimes. I miss her." Redirecting her attention back to the two paintings and burning incense for the two women, she closed her eyes. "Remembering that day is always hard."

Zuko sighed and reached over to grasp her chin. In surprise, the waterbender's eyes shot open and met with the calm gold in his own. "Why are you remembering the last day? I don't." With his free hand, Zuko moved a straying hair from her face. "Remember her smile. Her laugh. Her arms wrapped around you as she sang you to sleep. Forget the day she said goodbye." He looked deeply into his friend's eyes while still holding her chin. She gave a small smile to reassure him and the Fire Lord smiled back as he let her go. "Why don't you tell another story?"

Katara shook her head and looked at the picture of his mother, Ursa. "Zuko, I've told much more than you have throughout the five years we've done this. It's your turn." Turning back to him, Zuko watched her hair slide along her face. Question was in her eyes as he stared. He shook his head.

_Oh, Zuko. You are a wonderful person and I'm sure she thinks the same. Go on and tell her before it's too late!_

Before his mother had died, Zuko had told her of his love for the Water Tribesman. Of course she had tried to make him confess his love to her when he had just figured it out himself.

"Care to share that smile?" Zuko came out of his thoughts to find Katara looking at him with a tear-stained face. He did not stop himself as his hand instinctively wiped the leftover saltwater from her cheek.

She shivered and leaned into his touch.

Zuko froze. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was waiting for his reaction. Neither did move.

The Fire Lord's heart was racing. He stared at the beautiful woman beside him and without his mind's consent, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She tasted like the water she bent. Like the berries and champagne that were served at the party. Like nothing he ever knew he'd have.

Zuko broke the kiss. His eyes slowly beginning to open, were holding off the look he would see on her face. She was probably disgusted by him for kissing her. For all he knew, she was probably getting up to leave in a flurry of blue skirts. They'd go back to how it was. They'd never speak of it again.

Dear Agni, _why_ did he kiss her?

The firebender reluctantly opened his eyes and was surprised to find her with her eyes closed and lightly resting her fingers on her lips. Finally, her lashes brushed her cheekbones as she blinked. Zuko looked into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I-" Her hand on his scar caused him to break his sentence. He stared into her oceanic blue eyes while she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't."

Mesmerized, he watched as she caressed his cheek and slowly moved to once again, press his lips to hers.

* * *

**#11, Memory.**


	4. Maybe, Maybe Not

"Are we insane?"

"Katara, what are you talking about? 'Course not."

The waterbender sighed as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace. The others were asleep by now, leaving the two lovers to talk freely in his tent.

"I've asked myself that question for a couple of months now. It's just...Ugh." Tracing the contours of her firebender's chest, she felt him shiver.

"Why do you think that?

"Well...Isn't it crazy for us to be together? To be in love?"

She waited for the expected reaction. He would become rigid in her arms and worry she will end their time together but try and hide it as best as he could. A sigh escaped her lips.

He took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his.

Pulling back, she was surprised to see him smiling.

"Maybe."

* * *

**#12, Insane.**


	5. Promise

"Katara? Can we talk?" he whispered.

She stared out at the ocean spread out before her. The woman made no indication that she heard the man. Sighing, the firebender turned to leave.

"You left."

He flinched at her simple words. Her voice did not betray any emotion.

He walked slowly to her side, hesitant to put his arms around her but, as always, couldn't stop himself from turning her toward him and burying his face into her neck. She did not resist.

"Zuko..." she sighs. Slowly, she wound her arms around his neck. "You broke your promise."

He pulled back to look at her face. Unshed tears were held in her blue gaze. Bringing his hand from around her waist, he cuppped her face. "I'm not sure I remember..."

Giving him a small smile, she laid her hand over his, squeezing it slightly.

"You promised to hold my hand...and never let go..."

* * *

**My friend, Erika, (IFeltHope44) has actually pointed out that this could be a "deleted scene" from In My Heart Forever.**


	6. Not So Bad

She sank to her knees as fresh tears trailed down her face.

"It's gone."

The damp leaves had already soaked through her tunic. Her hair was out of its usual braid, brown locks flying with the slight breeze. She stared up at the sky, at the stars.

"I'm sorry Mom..."

A twig snapped, breaking the deafening silence. Quickly, the waterbender got up and uncorked her flask.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

The sigh came from the trees and a small fire came to life. The teenage boy soon came into view without his usual armor. With gold eyes blazing, he took another step toward the girl.

"I'm sorry. Um. I'm...not going to attack you. I promise."

The girl's eyes narrowed farther as she watched the fire in his hands. The night was bright without a cloud in the sky. "What do you want?"

"I-uh. I found something that I think belongs to you." He brought a hand from his tunic revealing-

"My necklace!" She gasped as her hand came to her throat. "How did you-"

"I found it on the ship. After you guys left."

The teenage girl nodded as she came back to a bending posture. "Then I supposed you're saying I have to 'come with you' or 'tell you where Aang is?'"

His eyes narrowed and he distinguished the fire in his palm. "No! I just wanted to give this back to you."

She arched an eyebrow. The girl still held her stance. "That doesn't sound like you."

With a chuckle, the boy shrugged. Her eye's widened. He just _laughed_. She didn't think that was possible.

"Well I've been doing a lot of things that 'doesn't sound like me' these days." He sighed. "So...would you like me to..put it here?" She nodded and took a couple steps forward. Slowly the stone, along with its ribbon, slid out of his calloused fingers and rested on the forest floor. "Um..I polished it. Just in case..."

She stared at the blue stone with longing, taking a couple more steps forward. It was right there. She stopped and looked at him.

"Where are your men?" Just a question.

"They're on the ship. I can promise you that." His eyes...He was telling the truth.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she walked slowly toward her necklace as he took a few steps back. Finally, she reached down and felt the familiar silk and

heaviness of the stone. She moved her eyes downward as she bent her head and when she looked up, he was gone.

The wind rustled her hair once again and she brought her hand to rest on her throat. "Thank you, Zuko."

She turned and walked into a different direction, not knowing a pair of golden eyes were watching her.

"You're welcome, Katara."

* * *

**#50, Breaking The Rules.**


	7. Bad Katara

Tsk. These two should really watch where they have their..._conversations._

This is # 63, Do Not Disturb.

Review please!

* * *

"Do you have any idea how..._adorable_ you are right now?"

"K-Katara. You need to stop."

She ran a cold finger down his red cheek. The fire sizzled and cracked behind her as the firebender fought for control. "Mmm...But why would you want me to do that?" Lifting her finger, she slowly rubbed it across her lower lip. His eyes dilated even farther.

"Uh...Sokka..and T-" The waterbender grazed her lips across his earlobe and blew on it slowly. "Toph! Her and...that other...Umm.." She repositioned herself in his lap to slowly kiss his neck.

"They can wait...Relax..."

"Katara!"

The guards stationed in front of the throne rooms jumped as they heard the Fire Lord yell. One lifted his helmet off his head to show he was rolling his eyes.

"Wanna tell Jee and Shang to switch?"

_FIN._**  
**


	8. Pay

You know what is really a surprise? I got a _Kataanger_ to favorite this on dA.

This is # 61, Fairy Tale.

* * *

_I'm leaving._

_I know I should be telling you this in person, but I just can't. Seeing you broken would probably cause me to stay and you know I can't do that._

_I'm tired. I've never had a chance to live. I've been traveling with you all this time and I need my time to rest. To become the woman I'm supposed to be. I know in my heart that I was not supposed to become a nomad and travel the world. I was naive enough to think we could work it out and this would be a phase but I've realized it isn't and that's why I have chosen to leave._

_I'm sorry. You know that right? We've been together for so long and I feel like I've let you down. But you've done the same to me. I got lost in your eyes on that day and thought we would have our happy ending and all that but this isn't a fairytale. You have your duties and I have mine. We can't be running away to see the world every month because you've found something new. You're the Avatar. You need to take your duties more seriously._

_I'm going to be in the Fire Nation with Zuko. He needs my help on some things and of course I'm going to help him. I'm staying in the palace for a while in case you ever want to stop by._

_I love you so very much but, we can never be what we were once before. I feel like the spark we had died a long time ago and I don't think we ever had a chance. I want you to know that I will always be there for you as your best friend but nothing more. The memories we've shared are wonderful but that's what they will always be. Memories. The past._

_You are an amazing person, Aang and I know you will find someone that you will love. I believe in you._

_With much love,_

_Katara_

The Avatar watched the sun set as these emotions inside him bubbled over. Sadness, anger, confusion, and much more he could not name. Why would she want to leave? All of the things she had said could be worked out. He could change, he knew he could. But _why_?

He looked down at the letter he clutched in his hand and found the answer.

Zuko.

Of course, it was always Zuko. She wouldn't leave without a reason. There was always someone else. She's probably there in his gardens laughing and flirting, possibly kissing and-_kissing_. No. No one could kiss Katara but him. What was she thinking leaving him like this? This is her fault. All her fault. She decided to distract herself with other things. She didn't want to fly. Probably just wanted to see _him_.

It was his fault all the same. He drug her in. Wanted her as his Ambassador. They were probably sneaking around. Yes, yes of course they would. The cowards couldn't just come out and say it. They were always together. From the day he joined their team. What had he done? This was their fault.

Avatar Aang gripped the parchment in his hands tighter than before as he watched the moon come into site. Finally, his fist ignited the paper and its ashes crumbled slowly to the floor.

They were going to pay.

_FIN._**  
**


	9. Never Ending Cycle

This is # 71, Obsession.

Review please!

* * *

"Where are you going?"

She gasped for breath as she finished her sprint to catch up to him. He had his pack thrown over his shoulder as he faced the coming sun. His body was rigid with an unknown emotion she could not place.

"Well?" She had to do everything to keep him here. He had a duty to finish. He promised to help.

He promised to stay.

The wind rustled their hair as the morning breeze swept by and he turned his head without really looking at her. "You know I can't stay. I've been here too long."

"What?" The confusion was written all over her face until she realized what he was talking about. "But..you promised me this would stop. You promised!"

A sad sigh fell from his lips. "Katara. I have to go. You don't understand the situation."

The waterbender narrowed her eyes. How could he...? "Then why don't you explain it to me?" Silence filled the air. "Fine. Goodbye, Zuko." She turned away from the firebender and walked to her home.

"Katara!" She felt more than heard him running towards her and she gathered her water from the air. Turning she slapped him in the face with her ice covered palm.

"Don't you dare. Don't..." Water dripped from her hand as it fell to her side. Katara lowered her head in defeat as the silence grew.

He was leaving. Fine. She wouldn't care. She would live her life as it was before he came back...But as his warm hand traveled up her arm to bring her into a hug, her tears ran down her copper cheeks and she help onto him fast.

"...Don't leave. I need you here...Please don't..."

Zuko tightened their embrace. This could be the last time they could openly be like this. This solitary mountain top that held their memories. "I have to go back."

She grasped his shirt into her small fists. "But why?"

"I...I can't fight this any longer. I have to go back and be the perfect little prince. You know nothing can change."

She pushed away from him as anger swirled in her blue eyes. "You can fight it. He can't control you forever! Stop being a coward and fight!" Katara called her water from an unknown source and with all the precision she could muster, shot it at her lover.

With a blast of flame, the liquid disappeared. Steam flowed around the pair as they circled one another.

"I'm not going to fight you, Katara."

Like a snake, water circled her waist and came to rest around her shoulders. "Then you really are a coward." The snake lunged at the firebender.

Zuko conjured his fire and blocked the snake. More steam rose into the area and he charged her. He knew very well that she was holding back because he was still standing, and soon was in front of her. In that second, his lips met with hers causing the water she commanded to fall to the ground as he gathered her into his arms. Breaking away for air, he watched her face waiting for her to look him in the eye. "I promise you, I will fight him. And once I do, I'll come back."

Her eyes filled with tears and she held his face in her hands. "How do I know you'll be safe?"

With another kiss, he held her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "You'll always be on my mind. I'll be with you again soon and I hope you'll still let me hold you in my arms. I love you."

The ship broke through the waters as she watched him leave her side. One day this would end but for now..all she could do was hope.

_FIN._**  
**


	10. No Time

This is #24, No Time.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The teen looked up to find the curious face of the waterbender looking at him as he lay in the grass with a scroll in his hands. "…Reading." His eyes went back to the report he had to read before the end of the day.

"But, I thought you did that in your office? Why are you out here?"

Zuko looked irritably at his old friend and rolled his eyes. "Because, I want to. You know, shouldn't I be asking the questions? Where the hell did you come from, Katara?"

Katara smiled and sat next to the Fire Lord. "I jumped the wall." Zuko raised his solitary brow at her answer. "You should make them a _wee bit_ taller."

"Even if I built a wall to the sky, I don't think I could keep you out."

The waterbender acted as if she were thinking about the probability of that. "Nope. Don't think that could happen."

"Course not." He smiled as he gathered the scrolls scattered on the grass and gave her his hand. "How did the Yun Yan archers take that?"

"Naturally, they had their bows ready. I waved."

The two casually walked through the hallways, laughing and making fun of the other. As the sun started to reach the horizon, the benders of fire and water sparred until dusk surrounded them. Inconspicuously, General Iroh and Captain Jee watched from the gardens.

"Hey General. Fifteen pieces says he'll propose by the winter solstice."

"Twenty says sooner." Iroh smiled mischievously while his nephew and the water tribe girl fell in a laughing heap as she splashed water into his face.

There was work to do.

_FIN._


	11. Dreams

Black snow receded as the raiders of the Fire Nation neared the horizon. Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, stared narrow-eyed with his spear clutched in his fist. Finally, the flakes falling from the sky changed back to white and the chief turned with his soldiers to fetch the elderly, women, and children from the underground shelter.

"Daddy!" The Water Tribe boy squirmed in his grandmother's arms as he gave a toothy grin. Kana slowly climbed the wooden steps and handed her grandson off to his father. "He's getting quite strong."

Hakoda chuckled and hugged his son to his chest. "Sokka is a tough one. He will be a great warrior. Where's Kya?"

"Here. It's kind of hard to climb steps when you're eight months pregnant, you know." Kya and her balloon of a stomach appeared out of the cellar with a helpful warrior at her side. "Did they take anything important?"

The chief looked at his wife and then looked down sorrowfully. "Two dead. One a bender."

Kya closed her eyes and looked down. Sighing heavily, she waddled over to her husband and put her hand on his forearm. "Who was it?"

"….Eita and Akari."

She gasped and tears sprang into her eyes. Hakoda put his arm around her as she hid her face in his chest. "Tui and La protect them. They were so brave…And Akari was such a beautiful bender. Her family must be devastated."

"I know." He held her closer to his body. "…I'm sick of funerals." The chief and his family walked to their home as wails were heard throughout the village. Hakoda winced as the mother of Akari sobbed over her daughter's body.

Coming to their tent, Kya plopped into the furs in the corner as she quietly cried for the loss of more people. Hakoda sat next to her with Sokka chewing on his toy in his lap. "I'm so sorry, honey."

She wiped away her tears and grabbed his hand. "I'm just…relieved that it wasn't you along with them."

He stared into her eyes and nodded. They embraced each other, praying for the ones who were taken.

Hakoda sat in his office at the Northern Water Tribe with a blank look on his face as he stared into nothingness. Today was his anniversary. Twenty-three years ago he had kissed his wife at the altar and they claimed each other as theirs. For years he had "celebrated" their union alone. Years he would sit as he did now and think of everything they had gone through from the day they had met to the day of her demise. He smiled as he thought of a certain night that always seemed to nag him.

"Ugh! You did this to me, you idiot!" Hakoda looked up from his scroll to find his wife with a pale face as she came from outside.

"Kya, sweetheart. Are you alright?" he said with concern in his voice as he helped her sit. He went to fetch a rag and dipped it into the boiling water on the fire.

"Oh just _peachy_! I went to go get some jerky from Aya because _of course_ we don't have any and I puked my guts out because you just _had _to get me pregnant again!" Kya fell back into the furs as she swatted his hands away from her face.

Hakoda chuckled and lay next to her. "At the time I don't think you minded."

She glared in his direction and tried but failed to hit him in the shoulder. "You're going to wake Sokka up if you keep complaining, Then I'll have to listen to two people whine." He grinned as her scowl deepened and kissed her temple.

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up." Kya smiled a little though as he nuzzled her neck. "Oh! I almost forgot! I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What happened in your dream?" Hakoda said as he kissed her neck.

"Well everything turned to chocolate and stuff. Like the ice and water. Then, the snow was sugar. It was weird. And then…I guess you could say it was our daughter but she was in her teens and she was introducing us to this man."

Her husband lifted his head. "Interesting dream. But how do you know it's going to be a girl? It could be another boy."

"Because I have this feeling it will be a girl. Now, what was really weird was that the boy was in Water Tribe garb but he was shivering and…" Kya stopped and bit her lip.

"And what? He turned into a platypus-bear?"

"No…He had gold eyes."

Hakoda rolled his azure eyes. "That's ridiculous. And besides, it was just a dream."

She turned her head to look him straight in the face. "What if that actually happened?"

"What? My son or daughter being with someone from the Fire Nation? I know for a fact that wouldn't happen."

"Awh. Katara would be very upset with you."

"Katara?" Hakoda's eyes held a lighter blue as he smiled warmly at his wife. "That's a nice name…Well the Fire Nation has made our lives hell. The only time my son or daughter would be near those vermin was if they were about to stab them in the heart."

"We'll see." She patted her stomach softly. "She should be coming any day now."

"Hmm." He lay down next to his wife and gathered her into his arms. "She'll be perfectly fine and live a good but hard life with a waterbender as she helps the village during this damn war."

"Whatever you say. But, I stand by my word even if it's close to impossible."

"Um, dad?"

Hakoda came out of his reverie to see his beautiful daughter come into his office. "Hello, Katara. What do you need?" He slowly got up and walked over to hug her.

"Well one, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know today is hard for all of us." She snuggled more into his embrace. "And two…I wanted to tell you something. I really didn't want you to learn about it from someone else."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his daughter. "What is it?"

"Um…Well…" Katara looked away and bit her lip. "Hey, I need some water. Do you have any?" She broke their embrace and went to pick up the glass of water at his desk.

"Katara…"

"So, when are you going back home? You've been here for a while. I bet the village wonders where you are, right?"

"I'll be going back soon. Now...What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Katara nodded and tooked a deep breath. "Okay so…I just wanted you to know that…" she swallowed. "I'm um, with Zuko now." Hakoda's eyebrows went to his hairline and Katara rushed to explain. "It's just, things happened at the last battle with Azula and so…yeah."

He was stunned at her confession and for a second or two he seemed frozen, but, then he looked away and cursed softly.

Katara looked up in surprise. "Dad! Why did you just say that!"

Hakoda stared out the window of his office, smiling softly. "I just lost another bet to your mother."

* * *

**#39, Dreams**


	12. Never Give Up Without a Fight

He just wouldn't stop staring.

The ball was in full swing with many governors and nobles dancing across the floor. She was sitting at the table, nursing a bit of cider hoping to not catch his gaze once again. The gold liquid swirled as she moved her glass in her hand, mesmerizing her. The liquid was about a shade darker than his bright eyes.

Slowly, she looked out of the corner of her eye to find that he was talking with the new king of the Earth Kingdom. Without knowing it, she let out the breath she was holding.

"Would you like to dance, Katara?"

The waterbender looked up to find a man in green smiling down at her. She gave a relieved grin. "Hello, Haru! I'd love to dance." She rose from her seat (but not before putting her shoes back on) and set the glass down, smoothing out the skirts of her tight-fitting aqua dress. Taking the earthbender's arm, the two walked

toward the dance floor as the music changed to a slow beat.

Her neck prickled as she felt his eyes on her back.

Haru stopped and bowed to Katara and she answered with a curtsy. Smiling, she took hold of his left hand with her right and put her other on his shoulder. She felt his palm rest on her waist.

She could feel his disapproval from where he sat at the table.

"I see you've gotten rid of the mustache," Katara commented.

Haru chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah. It was starting to get annoying. Besides, the ladies seem to like the clean look. So, how are things?"

They danced for two whole songs while she felt his glare. She caught his eye many times, seeing the overly protective nature his face had set into.

Soon enough, she was escorted back to her seat, laughing as Haru told a particular joke. They said their goodbyes as Toph came to snag a dance with the earthbender. Katara took one last sip of her cider and gathered her shawl around the shoulders of her strapless dress.

"Are you leaving?"

Aang came in front of her, smiling his authentic grin. She nodded, giving a small smile of her own. "I'm really tired. I think it's time to call it a night for me."

"Do you want me to walk you to your rooms?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You go have fun! I can tell you'll be out for a couple more hours," she said. Katara hugged the airbender, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Aang."

"Have a good night, Katara."

The waterbender finally made it to the exit, avoiding more people wishing to speak to her about this and that. She waved to the guards stationed in the hallway and walked toward her guest chambers. She rounded a corner, seeing her doorway. She couldn't wait to shed off her garments and slip into the silk sheets of her large bed.

Until someone grabbed her from behind, putting their hands on her mouth and waist and dragging her behind a pillar. Then she just wanted to kick someone's ass.

Katara was shoved into the marble pillar, her attacker keeping their hand on her mouth. She felt them pressing themselves into her body and she felt breath at her ear.

"You know what I don't like, _Ambassador_?"

Her blue eyes snapped open at hearing his husky voice. She saw his scar from the corner of her eye, his elegant red robes. He nipped at her neck then raised his head to nibble at her ear.

"I don't like how those men were casually touching you. _I'm_ the only one who is allowed to touch you," he growled. He let go of her, causing her to let out a deep labored breath. His hand slid down her shoulder to her breast, caressing it lightly as he snaked his warm hand to stop at her waist, digging into the flesh. She swallowed.

"Zuko, I told you. We can't be doing this anym-"

She broke off with a moan as through her dress, he cupped her in between her legs. "I like this dress. There are too many layers in your other ones," he said casually. The firebender smirked as he rubbed her and her hips jerked in response.

"It's too hot to wear all those undergarments," she whined.

_La, why did he have such good hands?_

She shook her head as he chuckled. The Fire Lord leaned in to capture her lips but Katara pushed him back, scowling into his gold eyes.

"I told you we couldn't do this."

"Why not? You're clearly enjoying it."

"Shut up," Katara snapped. "You have to look for a wife, okay? We can't be sneaking around anymore and just thinking we're teenagers. You're a ruler who needs a

Lady. You can't be seen with me like this."

Crouching, she grabbed her shawl that had fallen during their scuffle and wrapped it around her shoulders. He was staring at her but she refused to meet his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to be with anyone but you?"

She winced at his harsh voice. "I know you don't but, your council said no. Remember? I'm Water Tribe. It would upset the ancestors and tradition would be broken. The country would be outraged, blah blah blah, blah blah," Katara sighed, fixing her hair. "So, I suggest that we hold on to the memories we have made and then go on with our lives."

"You, of all people, are giving up? _You're_ giving up on us?" he demanded angrily. Zuko reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. _"Do you love me?"_

Her lip trembled as he scowled at her. "Of course I do. But, you have country to run. And I don't want you worried and dealing with your people disapproving of your wife or of the assassins—because you know there will be assassins—or your child looking Water Tribe and people looking down on them because of it and—"

The firebender gathered her into his arms, kissing her with burning lips. After a moment, they broke apart. "None of those things matter. We would get through those things together. I'm the Fire Lord. I might have to go to the council for insight but I make the decisions. I don't care what they say. And the assassins, I would kill them myself. My children wouldn't be looked down upon because of their Water Tribe descent. They'd kick whoever's ass who would dare to make fun of you or them because they would have us as parents and we are two crazy people who have our tempers and strength. All I want is you. Forever. So, just_ please_. Trust me and don't ever give up on us. I never will. We'll fight like we've always done."

Her head was tucked under his chin as her eyes watered. Katara smiled and squeezed his bicep. "You're always so stubborn," she said softly.

Zuko let go of her body, grabbing her hands. "And so are you."

He walked backward, guiding them to her quarters, opening the door and dragging her inside. As the lock clicked and her dress fell in a heap at her feet, Katara realized she couldn't let go of him. He was her light as she was to him. They couldn't be separated. If anyone tried to, they would fight.

And bring plenty down with them, just like the old days.

* * *

**Drabble #3: Light**


	13. The Family Man

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FIRE FREAK!"

"Oh, very mature!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

Fire Lord Zuko scowled as his twin girls screamed and argued throughout the halls of the palace. Why did they have to get the same set of lungs as their mother? Why did Takero have to go on vacation and leave him with three crazy girls?

"Ow! DAD SAID NO WATERBENDING IN THE PALACE!"

He scowled as he tried to finish the paperwork in front of him. He had a few more documents to go over and a meeting later with his council until he'd be done for the day.

There was a scuffle in the hall and a yell of frustration coming from one of the twins.

Zuko's scowl deepened.

He slowly got up from his desk as the yelling started to increase and opened his office door to find two princesses on the floor and his oldest of the two, Akari, pinning her twin to the ground and her fist in the air. The two froze in mid-fight as their father stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" the Fire Lord said through clenched teeth. "You are princesses of this nation! Get up and act like it!"

The twins sprang up from their spot on the ground and looked up at their father with guilty, matching blue eyes.

Zuko sighed and pinched his nose. "Now, who started it this time?"

"Kya took my clothes out of my room. Again. I went to get them back and she tried saying they were hers. She doesn't even fit into my clothes! She's too skinny!" Akari grumbled.

"Kya, stay out of your sister's rooms. And stop taking her things. Akari for the last time, do not waterbend in the hallways. You can once you're a master but until then, don't bend in here or I will ground you. That goes for you also, Kya. Am I clear?"

"Yes," they grumbled.

"Now go. I'm sure you have studies to work on, Kya. And I'm sure you have a lesson with your mother soon, Akari," Zuko sighed. "And for Agni's sake, stop fighting in the hallways! You're lucky no one was around."

Kya nodded and bowed to her father then gave a departing glare to her twin as she walked down the corridor.

Zuko turned to go back into his office when Akari's small words stopped him.

"Daddy? Can I hang out with you until my lesson?"

The Fire Lord looked over his shoulder at the fifteen year old girl. "Uh...I guess. Though I'm pretty busy so it'll be quiet."

"That's okay," Akari said happily. She skipped into her father's office and sat in her usual chair.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Oh, how he hated hormones.

* * *

**Everyone, meet Akari and Kya. The twins.**

**I'll give you guys a picture of how they look.**

**Akari: Pale skin but about a shade darker than Zuko's, light brown hair, blue eyes. Waterbender.**

**Kya: Tan skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes. Firebender.**

**Sure you're probably wondering, "Uh, how can she bend fire but have blue eyes?" I thought of this. But, the way I'm making it is that Water Tribe genes are dominate over Fire Nation. You see it everyday when there is a couple with a white man/woman and a black man/woman. The child almost always has the curly hair and tan skin.**

**This happened in my case. My father is Puerto Rican, my mother is white. My twin sister is tan skinned with brown hair and I'm pale skinned with blonde hair. It's just the genes. So no flipping out.**

**And chill, Takero is pale with brown hair and gold eyes. So yeah.**

**I'll be adding a lot so look forward to it.**

**#64, Multitasking.**


	14. The Youngest

"Come on, Kya! Faster! Yes, that's it. You're late on that punch."

The young princess repeated the move, earning a tight nod from her father. He watched as she flipped and brought a trail of fire from her foot, landing and then shooting her orange flames out of both her palms. The Fire Lord smirked as he watched his youngest. She was a prodigy all right.

The two sparred every morning until Kya was on the floor, covered in sweat and their breaths were coming out in gasps.

It was the only way the two truly connected.

Zuko offered the princess his hand and she took it with a firm grip."You did great, honey. You really are coming along in your training."

"Thanks, Dad. I have a great teacher," Kya said.

Zuko smiled, ruffling her dark brown hair. "With your appearance, you'd have an advantage if you weren't the princess of the Fire Nation. Too bad, huh?"

The young firebender laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, I wish."

They walked to the side of the arena where servants held damp towels and water for father and daughter. Zuko looked at Kya and his solitary eyebrow rose slightly.

"You're getting really dark."

Kya raised her tan hand and inspected it. "I've been in the sun a lot." She smirked at him. "Who would have thought there'd be a Fire Nation princess and firbender with tan skin and blue eyes?"

Zuko laughed. "You should have seen how freaked out the council was when you and your sister were born. They almost had an aneurism when we found out you could bend fire also."

"You were all so sure I would bend water? That's crazy. I would never want to be a waterbender," Kya said snootily.

The two walked back inside the palace and talked. Zuko was always surprised at something so simple. His daughter was getting into that "I hate you" stage and would constantly argue with him where as Akari had been his shadow since the day she could walk. Hell, the twins were sixteen years old and Akari still called him Daddy.

Kya was closer to Katara than he. They had the same personality and way of thinking**,** except, the princess wasn't as motherly as his wife. That was mostly Akari.

"Thanks for the training, Dad," the princess said.

"You're welcome, Princess. And tomorrow, be there before sunrise. I want to test you and your brother on some things. Make sure you tell him. Takero's probably in his chambers."

"Okay," Kya grumbled slightly. She bowed and turned down a different corridor than her father. "See ya later," she called with a wave of her hand.

Zuko smiled and continued to walk to his chambers where Katara was probably still sleeping away. He passed Akari's chamber door and pounded on it twice to wake the waterbender. He smirked**,** knowing quite well she had heard it**,** and kept walking.

"Hey, Dad?"

Zuko turned, seeing Kya at the end of the hall. "Yes?" he said.

"Can I go over to Ken's house today?"

"Did you finish all your assignments?"

"Well..."

"Not until you finish your work."

"But it's not due till next week!" she whined. "Can I just go?"

"I said no. Now go do your work. You need to be responsible if you want to be successful in the future," Zuko nagged. He felt like he was repeating these words to his youngest constantly.

"I have everything under control and-! You know what, whatever. You're right. I'm wrong. That's what it comes down to apparently." The princess bowed quickly to him and turned away to go to find her brother.

Zuko sighed. He always knew that once their daily spar was over, it turned from comfortable to strained. Their inner fire connected them to one another, yet it wasn't enough.

Zuko couldn't wait till her teenage years were over.

* * *

**#4, Dark.**


	15. Don't You Worry Your Sweet Mind

The Fire Lord's office doors slammed open, a screech of anger coming straight after.

"Daddy!"

Zuko looked up to find his teenage daughter with an annoyed look on her face. He inwardly groaned. "What is it, Akari?" he sighed.

Akari stomped to her father's desk and sat on it, crossing her legs under her. "Kya and her stupid boyfriend are annoying the hell out of me. And they keep kissing and, ugh! I want to strangle her because she's constantly whining and acting like a child! And he just laughs and kisses her forehead and hugs her! I feel like dragging them into the pond and freezing them there!"

The Fire Lord leaned back into his chair and put his elbow on the arm so he could rest his face into his palm. "Then why not go to a different part of the palace? It's plenty big enough to ignore them. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Because I am trying to train and you know I like to waterbend in the pond!" she whined. He noticed she was wearing her training clothes; the exact replica of her mothers, but in red. He scowled and opened his mouth to tell at her to put a shirt on but Akari started to speak again. "I know what you could do! Go be mister-tough-and-scary Fire Lord and kick stupid Ken out of the palace! I'm sure he has better things to do than bug the hell out of me."

"I can't kick your sister's consort out of the palace just because you're annoyed, Akari," Zuko said.

"But, Daddy, don't you not like him?" the princess pleaded.

"No, I do like him. He is taking one of my little girls away from me but he is a smart and a respectful young man. I trust him with Kya. Now move. You're sitting on one of my documents and you might have ink on you."

Akari groaned but jumped off her father's desk, checking her backside to make sure there wasn't any black ink on her. Then, reassured she was ink free, she plopped down on the floor and leaned against the wooden furniture. Zuko looked down at his daughter, wondering why she was still there. "Uh…honey? Aren't you going to go back to training?"

The waterbender hesitated, twirling her brown hair in her pink hand. "…Daddy? Do you think I'll find someone like Kya did?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

Zuko stared at her, his solitary brow raised toward his hairline. Why was she coming to him with this? Katara should be the one talking to her about this stuff. He cleared his throat. "Ahh…of course, honey. Why would you think otherwise? You're beautiful and intelligent and a brilliant waterbender." He took a deep breath, watching as his little girl looked down at her hands. "To be honest, I never thought it would be a problem for you to find someone. You're just like me. When I was younger, I never really thought about having a girlfriend or dating-"

"Um, Daddy? You were out at sea chasing Uncle Aang at my age. I don't think we have the same situation," Akari said as she stared at him.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "The point is, even if I was hunting the Avatar, I was never really interested in anybody. "

"You were on a ship with a bunch of soldiers. There wasn't anyone to be interested in."

"Forget that! Just know I thought the same way as you, okay?" the Fire Lord said,exasperated.

The princess shrugged and settled more into her spot. Worry was etched on her face as her fear of being alone marred her teenage thoughts.

The firebender sighed and put a hand on Akari's head. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Since you're so picky you'll be with someone who will treat you right. And since you're not the heir, the council won't make me force you into an arranged marriage."

"Thank Agni for that," she said rising to her feet. The waterbender smiled at her father and Zuko could still see that she was dwelling on her silly thoughts by the look in her aqua eyes. Akari hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Daddy. I think I'm going to get back to practice," she reasoned. Pulling back, the princess looked at Zuko with a glint in her eye. "So, if they bug me, do I have permission to whip at them for them to leave? I won't make the whip sharp."

The Fire Lord gave the waterbender a warning look that made her sigh. She straightened and walked to the door, giving a wave as she opened it.

Zuko then remembered what was bugging him most as she was about to close the door. "Put a decent shirt on! Now!" he called to her.

Akari poked her head back into his office and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shush. Mommy wears the same exact thing and I don't hear you complaining about it. It gets hot and I am not about to be sweatier than I usually am."

Her father stood from his desk, placing his hands on the wooden surface. "That is your mother, who is a grown woman. You on the other hand are not going to be prancing around in that with the son of the Northern Water Tribe chief in my palace."

The princess rolled her cerulean eyes before fixing him with a matching glare. "Mommy and I have been practicing with him since he arrived and I guarantee you that he hasn't shown any interest so, you can relax. Now, I'm going back to training. See you at lunch," she miffed and shut the door.

"Akari!" he yelled and followed her out of his office to go and find his wife.

* * *

**#33, Expectations.**


	16. Mister Know It All

"Well look at you."

Zuko turned his head to the side, looking with his periphery vision. He gave a small smile and turned back to the illuminated horizon.

"What are you chattering about now, waterbender?"

"Oh, I don't know, just how commanding and sexy my boyfriend looks in that Mister Fire Lord outfit," Katara purred from his desk.

The Fire Lord blushed slightly while placing his hands on the balcony rail. He smirked, choosing to continue to watch the sun retreat behind the volcano surrounding the city of Sozin. "You've seen me in my royal robes multiple times, Katara. How is it that today I look different?"

Out of nowhere, her tiny fingers found their way to his back. Zuko looked to the side to meet with her cerulean eyes. Behind the mesmerizing color, he could see a sly glint hiding behind her usual sweet self.

_Little minx_, he thought.

The waterbender peered up at him from under her lashes as her deft fingers slithered up to his neck. "Yes I have but, the only time I'm really up close is when I'm taking these robes off of you."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her vulgar words. He opened his mouth to voice his confusion to her attitude when her hand tightened on his neck, bringing him down to her lips.

She explored his mouth with her hot tongue, sucking him in to the ancient dance. Her other hand came to rest on his chest as she massaged his peck. The firebender moaned into her as he wrapped his arms around her. Katara pulled away from his lips to ravage his neck lovingly with nips of her teeth and swipes of her tongue.

"Well aren't we feisty today?" Zuko chuckled.

She bit hard at his pressure point and he grunted in surprise. Suddenly, he grabbed her, lifting her up and taking her back into his office. She squealed as she was flung over his shoulder and just as quickly was placed gently on his desk. The firebender trapped her with his hands on each side of her head as he smirked down at her. Katara reached for him but with quick speed, he grabbed her wrist and moved it over her head, the other following right after.

The waterbender glared but he paid no mind to it as the hand by her head fisted into her hair. The Fire Lord pulled at her mocha locks, forcing her to expose her neck to him. He slowly lowered his head, his pink tongue appearing between his lips. He lapped at her pulse, feeling the way her heartbeat accelerated at his attentions.

"Zuko," she whined.

He chuckled, moving up to her ear and blowing into it lovingly. "Katara, there's something I wanted to tell you. Something that I've wanted to say for weeks now," he purred.

She swallowed, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "What? Please, tell me."

Zuko smiled as his nose grazed over her jaw before coming back to her ear. His hand that was tangled into her hair cupped her face. His thumb moving over her lips in a loving caress.

"…I…I know that you guys are setting up my surprise party right now and you're just in here to distract me until they're ready."

Katara's eyes opened to stare at the Fire Lord in shock. She glared at his smug expression and tried wriggling out of his hold. "Who told you?" she whined.

Chuckling, Zuko pressed his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss. "I'm the Fire Lord. I know everything that goes on in my palace, you sneaky Siren."

The waterbender pouted into his kiss and he lifted his head to give her a mock hurt expression. Katara rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you going to let me up?"

Zuko smirked down at his prey, squeezing her wrists that were locked into his palm. "Oh, why would I do that? We don't have to be there till later and I'd very much like to finish what we started…"

"Katara! Why in La's name are you late? You were supposed to bring Zuko a half an hour ago," Sokka hissed.

"Shut up. I brought him didn't I?" the waterbender said as she fanned at her rosy cheeks.

_Stupid firebender and his stupid body temperature and hands and…idiot_, she thought.

* * *

**#53, Keeping a Secret.**


	17. Be My Heaven

Okay, so I'm taking my little one shots and shooting them into my drabble challenge because these fit more into the "drabble" sense.

Sorry for the people who have already read these. I know you guys were probably excited about seeing three more drabbles but, I just transfered these.

But, I have A TON of ideas that you guys will be happy about when I actually write them down. :)\

Enjoy if you haven't read these yet.

**Drabble: **#5, Seeking Solace

* * *

The little droplets of rain cascaded to the Earth in silent rhythmic patterns as the families of fire cowered in their homes, waiting for the water to disappear. Silence descended on the city. A type of silence that would be counted as that of a ghost town. You could say the children of Agni were afraid of the rain...

All but one.

There he stood, his face turned upward meeting the falling drops of water. Each brush of the liquid caressed his skin. Each stroke calmed his senses. Nothing could cause him to leave this paradise.

He used to despise the rain. Acting as all of those in their homes to steer clear of the opposite of his element. But, his reasons were more different than just not wanting to have his best shirt soaked through to where he would have to sit by a fire and have it rest there to gain its proportions once again. No. His were much different.

The night he was exiled, it had rained. When he saw her golden eyes for the last time as she brought the scarlet rode over her head, the wind shook his window and the liquid had pelted the glass. Every disappointment and mistake was repeated as the droplets hit the soil. Each storm brought the same memories in detailed order.

Then. Blue eyes penetrated gold.

When her genuine smile touched his heart, her element had soaked her hair and clothes as she chose to ignore the fact that he had an umbrella in his hand. As he had grieved for his lost mother on the rocky shores, she held him in her arms as their tears mixed with the pure and cleansing water.

Now, as he matched her position where she stood more than two years ago and the rain fell from the heavens, it reminded him of her. Their time together. Everything from the day they met to the day they went their separate ways.

_Whenever it rains, I think of you..._

The silence was disturbed as he heard the thud of a cane coming towards him. Dropping his head, he stared off into the distance at the solitary water lily in the pond full of precious memories. The old man matched his position.

"The water lily seems to be lonely. Maybe you should attend to it."

"Maybe, I will."


	18. Things Never Go As Planned

**Drabble: **#25, Trouble Lurking

* * *

The only rule was to never fall in love.

To him, it meant persuasion. To her, it meant helpfulness. Their duties were for two different reasons, but all the same.

Win the war.

Heated nights and beautiful lies were conjured up for information that would benefit the other. A type of mercenary for every visit. Within every town or forest they had scaled, they always met, feigning love for the other throughout the following months. She, bringing him closer, making the danger gradually higher than before for her friends sleeping a couple miles away. He, burying his face into her neck as she sat in his lap, making it more equally dangerous because of the full ship of men docked closely to their rendezvous.

She let out a sigh and held him tighter before bringing his lips to hers. "I have to go..." she said. They looked to the coming horizon as it faintly glowed with light.

He tried to understand as to why his mood had darkened.

A quick peck, a warming hug, and she would disappear into the dimming moonlight. A smirk would play on his lips whereas she looked on with guilt as she made her way to the campsite.

He was falling in love with her.

In the beginning of their relationship, she wondered if he had tried to trick her as she was doing to him but, her worries were stomped to dust as she stared into his eyes. The warmth there came straight from his soul...She sadly bowed her head. No. She would not fall in love with the prince.

She was falling in love with him.

He felt a brief pinch of guilt but brushed it off. When he had first came into the "relationship", he would look into her eyes and see an absence as their lips met that raised suspicion into his mind. But, within a few weeks her blue orbs were mesmerized by his presence. He sighed and as he walked back to his ship and thought of her face...Her kisses...He shook his head. No. He would not fall in love with the peasant.


	19. Typical Love Story

Yeah, so I'm going to put this in here also.

Heh...

Be warned, this is on the REALLY CHEESY side.

**Drabble: **#27, Foreign

* * *

"I'm sorry. We can't do this anymore," she sobbed.

She ran off of the beach, knowing he wouldn't follow.

"Katara!" he yelled desperately. He didn't care that they couldn't be seen together. He took a step toward her but knew he couldn't go and run mindlessly after her. He had to make his way back to his men.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. With tears of his own he walked back to his camp.

Willing herself to keep going and to not retreat inside herself, she made it to the river. It was far enough that her friends wouldn't here her cry. She knew that it was the right thing to do. They were going about this all wrong and she knew it. _He_ was the enemy. _She_ was helping the Avatar. It had to end and she knew it.

Even if her heart was torn to pieces.

Curling herself into a ball, her shoulders shook with every sob. You would think that she would be filled with pain where her heart was. A pain that was impossible to be healed, but she was not. She was empty. Cold.

She felt her heart beating faster than she'd ever experienced. Much greater than when she was running for her life. As she lay by the river and watched with blurred vision, her heart pumped blood through her body but it did not warm her. Her blood ran through each vein as ice cold. She shivered and didn't care if her brother or Aang could hear her anymore. The emptiness was far to much. She knew now that nothing could extinguish it but him. The way his arms would wrap around her and bring her warmth could only bring her happiness. She would no longer be able to experience it.

It was impossible. How could she be in love with the enemy? Why did he affect her so?

"Zu-Zuko..." she whined as she pressed her face into the ground, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Hello. Zuko here."

Again a flash of warmth coursed through her. It wasuncomfortable since she was used to the cold by now. The same thing happened in Ba Sing Se and now again. His presence seemed to bring her to life again. She took a step toward him but before her family discovers her actions, she stopped herself. Fighting the need of wanting to jump into his arms, she scowled and drew her water. Before _he _had revealed himself, Toph had been stating for the thousandth time how she was cold to the touch. Ever since her departure from the man she loved she had always been cold like her element. Except for now.

He's changed, he exclaimed. A spark of hope flew through her heart.

_No. Focus Katara. He doesn't love you anymore. He betrayed you. He almost killed Aang._

"We don't need your help!" she growls. Producing a great wave. she shoots it at him and he rolled. Without looking back, she walked away to clean the rooms of the Western Air Temple. The farther she moved away from him, the louder her heart slammed into her chest. The cold snaked its way back into her limbs.

Tears falling down her face, she moved right back to square one. The cold was unbearable. She tried to get warm all through the night; even though she knew it wouldn't work. She knew she was in for a night of torture once she saw his face. After Ba Sing Se, it took a week before the cold was bearable and she had stopped crying.

Everyone thought it was because of Aang and she let them think what they wanted.

But now...he was so close. And the cold was worse than before.

In the dead of night, she walked into the forest.

She was calm enough that the sobs had receded. Only saltwater was flowing down her cheeks softly. The tears never stopped. Even in her dreams.

With confident steps she walked through the greenery. This was the first time she allowed herself to bloodbend. She needed to find him and she would do whatever it took to. His pulse was getting stronger and stronger as she walked faster through the trees. She saw the illumination of a fire and she cautiously walked through, revealing his camp.

"Z-" she swallowed. She never said his name out loud. "...Zuko?"

She knew he was awake and she felt his heart pick up speed. He brought himself into a sitting position before answering, "...Katara?" She saw his eyes widen and she knew she looked like a mess.

Slowly she brought her eyes to meet his. Once she caught sight of gold, warmth flowed through her and she shivered. Surprisingly her tears stopped as well. Hesitantly, she took a step forward. Then two. He got up and slowly walked over to her until there was only 2 feet between each other. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and the minute the tips of his fingers made contact with her face, a sort of electricity ran through Katara's body.

Stunned for a moment, she looked into his eyes and saw the very expression on his face. Looking into his golden orbs, she could see into his soul. Right then she knew that he was in much pain as her. That these months of separation hurt him as well...That he still loved her.

"Oh, Zuko," she whispered. Closing the gap between them, she kissed him.

Their need for each other ran deep. Their souls were intertwined. They would never be departed again. It didn't matter what they would tell the others. It didn't matter that they were at war. The world did not exist as they sat by the fire and held onto each other.


	20. Think Of Me

Yeah...this is something I'm not too proud of but I thought I should post it in here anyway.

Besides, who doesn't like more drabbles?

This was dedicated to IFeltHope44 about sometime last year.

**Drabble:** #36, Precious Treasure.

* * *

Her blue eyes haunt me constantly.

The way she moves is fried into my brain.

She will not be forgotten.

I sit in a cell every hour of the day, not knowing when I will be freed.

I have lost everything. My throne. My country. My family. My love.

People say I am crazy, but I refuse to believe it. I merely wish to see the ones I love. Is that a crime? Why should I be here?

I should be out _there._Fighting. My own sister killed my love. She should be here. Not me.

_Or better yet. Slowly but painfully killed. Much more worse than what she did to her._

_No._

She would not want me thinking this way. I won't. I will think of the future. The day I will walk out of here, free. To see my son and my daughters. My uncle.

I smile. They have grown so much. Takero had come to visit and his reign as Fire Lord is something I am deeply proud of.

With a sigh, I get up. The warden will be here in...3..2..1.

The door opens. The warden talks. I say I am fine. When can I be freed?

A conversation we seem to have everyday.

He smirks. Oh how much I hate that smirk.

_With little force you can burn him to a crisp. No longer having to see it._

_No._

I will not think such things. She would not like it. I will be freed. I think of my children.

I take my medicine even if I am not sick but I must get rid of these voices. They were much worse before.

I used to be much worse.

I would obey the ideas they would give me like a puppet on strings and completely forget of the love and hope my family had shown to me. Something I miss dearly.

The warden leaves along with the others. I lay on my bed and think of oceans and her face.

Before, I had forgotten the way she smiled or how her eyes would brighten when she laughed. That was how I had stopped the vile thoughts.

I think that maybe this is what had happened to my sister. But, she had given in.

I will not. I will be freed.


	21. Two In One

I've fought within myself all these years. By day, I go by the Prince of the Fire Nation. By night, I am Zuko.

Almost every time the sun retreats from the ever shining moon, I run toward my moon as she runs toward her sun. I shed my skin of protection and lock it away till morning the minute I jump out of that balcony. Her blue eyes reach into my soul and cover me with a blanket of warmth. Interesting how a color so close to freezing temperatures can be so warm.

During the day, I am as a statue. My posture is tight, my face is an unemotional mask. Many days have come where I must fight her, for that is who I am when the sun is casting its rays to the Earth. The angsty teenage boy who can only regain his honor by bringing the Avatar to his father. The firebender who must do whatever it takes to have the airbender in his hands. Even if he must hurt her while doing so.

At night, I am the lost boy who has lost his mother because of a cruel and heartless father. The scarred, banished prince who loves only his uncle who is more of a father than his own and the girl he holds in his arms. Every night, he apologizes over and over for his other character hurting her so.

These two roles are starting to become overwhelming. I grow tired from the days of pompous men and women who would kill me for a chance to please their lord and nights of meeting at our rendezvous to apologize for the acts of the day. I give information and she gives hers. To an extent.

I feel my life is controlled by others. I want my honor but I want freedom. I want my father to look at me with a look of sheer pride written all over his features but, I also hope the Avatar will blow him to pieces. My confusion and weakness frustrates me. The training area I occupy is smothered with ash as I throw punch after punch at the walls.

"Zuko..." She nuzzles her head farther into my chest. I hold her a little more tighter. The sun will be rising soon. "I know you're confused...but you need to make a decision. Soon. Were getting ready for the day of Black Sun and...I just want you there standing with me."

I play a role in this production. I am offered one and must choose. Before it is too late.

* * *

**#6, Break Away.**


End file.
